A Neko Morning
by wolfer
Summary: Tsuna a neko hybrid decides to wake up his master this morning with something more then breakfast on his mind. WARNING THIS IS YAOI 100% IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ... I don't own KHR... if i did there would be a lot more yaoi in it


The neko hybrid Tsuna quietly crept into his master's bedroom. Silently the Brown neko walked until he was on his master's bed and softly liking his master's face. Giotto softly stirred as he felt the warm rough tongue agents his cheek. Slowly he opened one eye to sonly see Brown. "Nee, Tsuna I'm up" said Giotto as he tried to sit up but was instantly pinned down. After getting over his shock did Giotto notice the hungry look that Tsuna was giving him. "Ah, so you want to give me breakfast in bed?" asked Giotto. Tsuna nodded before leaning down and kissing his master on the lips.

Giotto smirked as he saw how cute his neko was being and soon started to deepen the kiss. Slowly Tsuna unpinned Giotto's arms and let his hands roam over Giotto's body. After what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss panting softly. "Ma ma Tsuna you're being so assertive today I just hate to mess it up now" said Giotto as he quickly grabbed Tsuna's arms and rolled him over so that he was on his back. Looked up Tsuna could see the bare chest of his master. Blushing lightly Tsuna gave a soft meow and Giotto soon started to kiss him deeply. Giotto soon released his mouth and started to kiss along Tsuna's jaw line and down his neck until he was at the base and softly bit in to the flesh causing Tsuna to moan softly.

Giotto soon reached up with his hands and tweaked Tsuna's nipples causing him to gasp. From the juncture he gave butterfly kisses down until he found a nipple and softly started to suck on it causing Tsuna to arch his back. Again Giotto smirked as his one open hand softly trailed ghost like touches down until it found the growing tent in the hybrids body. Giotto soon let up a little to see his hybrid panting heavily with a deep blush on his face.

Giotto smirked. "Ah dear Tsuna you seem to have a small problem that needs to be fixed… how should I help you?" asked Giotto. "Please master help me and not by your godly touches but I want you in me not just on me, I want you to cum inside my body" pleaded Tsuna. Giotto chuckled "Ok my little neko I'll help you" said Giotto with a smile. Slowly he got up and then lowered his head to where Tsuna's boxers where. Giotto soon took them band into his mouth and slowly took the boxers down until they where to Tsuna's knees.

Slowly Giotto started to kiss Tsuna's legs until he reached Tsuna's inner thigh and then took Tsuna into his mouth. Tsuna gasped as his back arched. Softly sucking agents Tsuna's member Giotto softly started to hum. "AHHH!" cried Tsuna as he threw his back in to the comforter. Slowly Giotto started to suck harder and harder until it was almost unbearable for Tsuna. Tsuna was close he could feel it. "Ahh Giotto I-I'm… about to… cum" gasped Tsuna. Giotto smirked and let go of Tsuna and watched him whither in pleasure.

Giotto smirked as he reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Neko Tsuna who do you love?" asked Giotto as he coated his fingers with the slick solution. "Ah, you Giotto-sama" said the brown eyed cat. "And do you love it when I touch you?" asked Giotto as one of his fingers probed Tsuna's entrance. "Yes" said Tsuna as he straitened his back and felt the cold lube enters him. "Relax Tsuna or it will hurt" Said Giotto as he started to thrust his fingers in. Soon he added a second and then finally a third. Tsuna was soon panting a mewling with his ears flat against his head and his tail lying limply against his side. Giotto thrusted his fingers deeper and deeper into Tsuna's body until he hit a certain bundle of nerves which made Tsuna practically sit right up his tail standing strait up as he gasped from pleasure. Just by this reaction Giotto felt a twitch of his own member. "Does that feel good Tsuna neko?" asked Giotto as he continued hit Tsuna's spot. Tsuna couldn't get his mouth to work as Giotto continued to hit his sweet spot. Finally he was able to nod after Giotto paused for a brief moment. "Ah good then you'll like what next" said Giotto as his hand withdrew causing Tsuna to whimper with loss. "Ma, ma hold on I have to prepare myself you know" Giotto as he coated his member with lubricant. After he was done Giotto took Tsuna b his legs and spread them as wide as they could go before Giotto settled down between them. Giotto soon positioned himself before he started to enter Tsuna's body. Tsuna winced at the intruder and started to clench up. "Shhhhh, relax" said Giotto as he stopped progressing knowing that if he continued he would only cause the other pain. "b-b-but it hurts" said Tsuna as tears coming to his Brown eyes. "It will be ok I promise that it will feel good" said Giotto as he stroked Tsuna's hair waiting for him to calm down before continuing. After Tsuna calmed down and nodded to Giotto that he was ready. Again Giotto slowly started to push his way in. Soon he stopped moving all together to let Tsuna get accustomed to Giotto's size. After about tem minutes Tsuna softly thrusted signaling to Giotto that he was ready.

Giotto slowly exited out of Tsuna about an inch before thrusting back in. Tsuna groaned in slight pain as Giotto continued to do this process with each pull taking a little more out at a time before he was almost taking all his member all the way out and thrusting it all in hitting Tsuna's sweat spot again and again. "Ahh!" said Tsuna as his hands clawed in to the comforter. Giotto smiled as he continued thrusting and leaned down and bit down again on the bite mark that was on Tsuna's shoulder which he bit earlier causing Tsuna to gasp. Suddenly Tsuna sensed that he was at his limit again "Ah Giotto I'm… so… close nuh!" said Tsuna as he started to whither in please are Giotto continued to roll his hips and hit Tsuna's sweet spot.

"Good" said Giotto "cause your tight heat is perfect and making me want to come faster than normal" said Giotto as he started to thrust faster and took Tsuna's member in to his hand and started to stoke it in time with his thrusting. "Ahh, Giotto-sama please hurry up I'm really close." Said Tsuna as his head was leaned back and arching his back and then released his seed all over Giotto's hand. Giotto continued to thrust but was overcome by Tsuna screaming his name that he too released.

They both were panting for a couple of minutes before Giotto pulled himself out of Tsuna. Tsuna laid there his mouth slightly open and his face red. "Ah Tsuna-kun that was the best breakfast I had yet you know" said Giotto a he snuggled next to his neko. Tsuna didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around Giotto's stomach and started purring into his master's chest. Giotto chuckled and softly petted Tsuna's hair until the purring stopped and he heard the even breathes indicating that Tsuna was sound asleep. "Well might as well get things cleaned up" muttered Giotto as he tried to get up but found that Tsuna's grip around his torso was too tight to move. "Or I could just sleep a little more now" he said as he too succumbed to the tiredness that was pulling at him.


End file.
